


Puppet Show

by themisadventurescrew



Series: Hyrule-Bound, But Never Found [3]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Legend of Zelda
Genre: Gen, Other, gore will happen, it will start getting worse, warnings will be added accordingly to each chapter it requires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themisadventurescrew/pseuds/themisadventurescrew
Summary: Season 1 of Hyrule-Bound, But Never Found.A puppet show for all ages.
Relationships: to be added
Series: Hyrule-Bound, But Never Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584427
Kudos: 5





	1. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We begin again.

_…..Oh! Hello. What an unexpected surprise. Welcome to the Library of Days! I am the Librarian, though you can also call me Seth. Where are you, you ask? Well I just said...the Library of Days...Oh, you mean what world is this._

_This is Trigivin. Right now you are in the Forest of Creation, and this library is in the very center, at the very top of the Tree of Creation, also known as Alheimur. We are the Dark mirrored world of what you might know as Lorule, the land created by the Silver God, Trigis. He Who Was Cast Out by Creation._

_You don't know who Trigis is? Well, that's understandable. The Silver Goddess did her best to hide his existence from Hyrule and its surrounding worlds._

_Ah, sorry. But I'm afraid your time here is up, the System is calling you. It was a pleasure to meet you, you were lucky to catch me in one of my better moods. Usually I don't really like meeting Other Worlders. Have a safe trip!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**THE SYSTEM REQUESTS YOUR ATTENTION.**

**THE SYSTEM REQUESTS YOUR ATTENTION.**

**SEASON ONE IS BEGINNING NOW.**

**SEASON ONE IS BEGINNING NOW.**

  
  


**PLEASE ENJOY THE GAME.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Uggghhhhhhhhhh. Why do I need to train? I already know all of this shit." Aoife groaned, leaning backwards as Lucas pulled her by her arm.

"Because! Just because you _know_ how to fight, doesn't mean you're good at it. And we need to stay active, we don't know when the next problem will happen or the next monster will strike. Just because things have been quiet the past couple days since the Rume doesn't mean everything's calmed down." Lucas finally let go, handing her a sheathed sword, the Master Sword at his back.

"What, and I'm going to fight against you while you're wielding the fucking Master Sword?"

"Ah, that seems like it wouldn't be the best idea." Sky's voice called from the edge of the small field Lucas and Aoife stood in. "If you'd like, Lucas, you can use mine, I'll hold on to her for now." He approached the duo, holding a sword covered by a baby blue sheath.

"I think you just want an excuse to hold her again." Lucas snickered, pulling the Master Sword off of his back, handing it to Sky.

"Guilty as charged. It's been a while since I've seen her out of her pedestal. Glad to see her sheath is still the same gaudy colors as ever." Sky propped the sword on his shoulder, smiling. Aoife cocked an eyebrow in response, nodding her head in agreement.

"No offense, but yeah that thing is hideous. But maybe I'm biased because of the Royal Family's colors being blue and gold, and I inherently hate everything about them." Aoife props her sword up, crossing her hands over the tip of the hilt, leaning on it.

"Aren't you...a princess? You _are_ the Royal Family." Sky holds back a laugh, tilting his head in confusion.

"Exactly."

Sky coughs, chuckling. "Alright then."

As the two teens started sparring, Sky walked to the end of the field, sitting in the grass, with the Master Sword cradled against one arm. He sighed, staring up at the blue sky above them.

"What's it been like, Fi? Lucas is at the end of all our timelines...he's the last to wield you. What are you like now? Have you changed? How much of the world have you seen? It hurts to know our efforts failed ultimately, that Demise's spirit came back...but...At least they have you." Sky muttered, pressing his cheek against the hilt of the sword. "What is he like? What was his predecessor like? What are all of these kids like?"

"They're all very special." A voice suddenly spoke beside Sky, causing him to jolt, whipping his head to the side. Zoey sat beside him, staring ahead at Aoife and Lucas sparring.

"Shit!" Sky cursed, placing his hand over his heart. "I didn't even hear you walk or sit down."

Zoey chuckles, leaning back on her hands. "Most people don't, I'm known for having very quiet steps. I assume it's been a while since you've had Fi in your hands."

"Yeah...but she feels the same, if a bit older. Familiar."

"Mm...You know...Aoife's a descendant of yours, being from the Royal Family and all." Zoey gives him a cheeky smile. "She looks nothing like you."

Sky laughs, rubbing his nose. "Yeah, no. But she looks like Zelda. Those eyes are definitely hers. And she has Zelda's way of carrying herself, her poise. The only thing we have in common is the foul mouth."

Zoey snorts. "Yeah, I can see that."

"So where are you from, Zoey? You said you were from the Era of Decline, but...where exactly? What was growing up like for you?"

Zoey breathes in slowly, exhaling through her nose, and turns her head to the side. Her eyes scan the houses that are barely visible through the line of trees that separate the field and the village. She turns her head back towards the view of Lucas and Aoife, and sighs.

"In the Era of the Decline, I lived in Timori. A sister kingdom to Hyrule. It's called the Era of Decline because Hyrule had declined to a very small kingdom, ravaged by monsters and war. Ganon was on the verge of returning almost every day, and the Hero was hunted down for his blood a lot of the time. Finally, they were able to get rid of most of the monsters, and he and the elder Zelda established a stronghold in the old Palace. Link was legally named King, marrying the Queen. But it was only in title. It was public knowledge they had no romantic feelings for each other, but they were best friends and tried their hardest to rule Hyrule well."

Zoey scratched at her left ring finger, still staring ahead. She sighed, and Sky looked at her, noticing the incredibly sad look on her face.

"A lot of heroes went through a trial of facing Dark versions of them. But you're not supposed to kill a **Dark Image** . If you do that, you become Infected, and you'll eventually die. Killing the Dark half of your soul is literally killing a piece of you. Your body and soul will break down and eventually become consumed by Shadows. _He killed his Dark when he was 15._ By the time he was 20, he began going mad because of the Shadows infecting him. I met him when he was 18, and….I tried to make the process easier. I was there initially to help Timori and Hyrule create better relations, which worked in the end. The younger Princess married the young Queen of Timori when they were both of age, and both countries have been doing well."

"What happened to the Hero?" Sky's voice was hesitant, not sure if he should ask the question. "What made him become so bitter like he is now?"

"I had to leave him. Right as he was at his worst. I couldn't get out of it. So, now…" Zoey's voice trailed off, her hands rubbing together almost frantically.

"He's...that…"

Zoey didn't answer.

"These worlds are all kinds of fucked, aren't they?" Sky sighs, flopping back onto the ground. Zoey chuckles, nodding.

"Yeah…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Torrent, could you be a dear and grab that bag of potatoes for me?" Malon waved her hand towards the counter on the other end of the kitchen, Torrent happily trotting over to it to grab the bag.

"No prob! So uh, Miss Malon…" Torrent set the bag down beside her, pulling the string tie off of it. She hummed in response, grabbing one of the potatoes and began peeling it. "Do you live on the ranch alone? Well, alone with your daughter?"

"Ah, no. My father lives with us as well. He does deliveries to the villages and Castle Town, usually with Zarin as an escort."

"Zarin?"

"Ah, Zorana's younger sister. One of them." She hands him a potato. "Could you peel some of these for me?"

"Yeah, sure! What about Cremia's father?" Torrent focuses his eyes on the potato, starting to peel it with the one of the small knives on the counter.

"Ah, I don't know her father. I adopted Cremia. I don't really have an interest in men, but I've always wanted kids. I'm thinking of adopting again sometime soon." Malon drops the peeled potatoes into the large pot in front of her.

"Oooohhh, okay. Yeah, my little sister is like that, too. Her reasoning is that boys stink, and honestly I think she's been crushing on one of the merchant girls back home." Torrent snickers.

Malon laughs, nodding. "What's the girl like? You think she'd be good for your sister?"

"AHA! That girl would chew Aryll up and spit her out. I swear, she's wily. Though Aryll is, too. But this girl has half a foot on her and acts like she is the queen of the land. Aryll eats it right up, though. Might be because of growing up around Tetra. Growing up with pirates will definitely affect your taste in partners."

Malon keeps laughing, her hand hovering over her mouth. "Oh I am the exact same way."

A knock suddenly sounds on the kitchen door, followed by a bang as the door was swung open.

"MALON FUCKIN LONIS!" A voice shouted, as a blue, webbed foot shot through the doorway. Light clinking accompanied by stomping footsteps filled the kitchen, as webbed hands shot around Malon's shoulders, yanking her back.

Torrent stared at the exchange, as a Zora woman, covered in jewelry and a sheer blue dress, pulled Malon almost into a headlock, rubbing her cheek against Malon's.

"RUTO STOP I HAVE A KNIFE IN MY HAND YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GRAB ME IF I'M IN THE KITCHEN!!" Malon frantically set the knife down on the counter just before the woman, Ruto, yanked her farther from the counter.

A chuckle sounds from the doorway, pulling Torrent's attention. A person with a long red braid leaned on the doorframe, a vaguely familiar eye-shaped symbol adorning the end of braid, and matching the symbol on the front of their shirt. Hauntingly deep blue eyes watched Ruto and Malon in amusement, as they pulled leather gloves off of their hands. Their eyes caught Torrent's, and they nodded their head at him.

"Sup." They said simply, Torrent awkwardly snapping his fingers and pointing them at the person in response. They snort, shooting a finger back at him. "Name's Zarin."

"Oh! You're Miss Zorana's sister."

"Sibling." Zarin corrects, winking.

"Oh, shoot sorry. Malon has said 'sister', so I just...assumed." Torrent still had his fingers, and began to wiggle his arms, shifting nervously in place.

"Some days it's 'sister', some days it's 'sibling.' Today is a 'sibling' day. Here, let's step out while those two….get acclimated." Zarin snickers, waving Torrent out of the kitchen. He trots after them, snickering at the sight of Malon attempting to escape Ruto's hold.

"What's your name, kid?" Zarin walks fast enough that Torrent is just barely able to stay at their side.

"Uh...well. Link. But some people call me Torrent, that's kinda what the group has been using for me since we have too many Links already."

Zarin chuckles. "Right. So many Links, creating a chain across worlds." They wave their hands in the air. "What is your Era like, then, Torrent?"

The Ranch was quiet, the dull roar of the village below them barely audible. It was still early in the day, most of the horses were in the corral, enjoying the sun. Torrent fiddled with the band around his upper arm, holding that arm across the front of his body, looking all around him, anything to keep from staring at Zarin.

"Wet. I grew up on a island, sailed the sea on a talking bout when I was 12. Left home at 13, got eaten by a haunted ship, freed a giant whale ocean god that had masqueraded as an old man, amongst various other things...and...just kept going. Hyrule had been flooded centuries before I was born. We found the new continent when I was 16. Been working on rebuilding Hyrule there ever since." Torrent scratched at his arm, rubbing the side of it, before shoving both hands into his pockets.

"You're fidgeting quite a bit, dear. Are you nervous around me?" Zarin kept walking ahead, their hands clasped behind them.

"Yes."

The houses of the village were visible now as they walked down the hill, just to the right of where they were. In the distance, Torrent could see the gates to Castle Town. A caravan was rolling its way over the bridge, people surrounding each side as it went. He and Zarin rounded the hill, making their way into collection of buildings.

"Why is that?" Zarin barely turned their head back to look at him, slowing their pace to a stop. Torrent avoids their look, staring at the houses in front of them. He shrugs, unable to bring himself to answer.

_Odd child...Why does his heart seem to hurt so much?_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"So...what's the difference between a Lorulean and a Hyrulean Dark? Because it seems that Annie was able to killed by Rana with ease, and nothing happened to Rana. But you're not supposed to kill your Dark...Or it would infect you, right?" Tear sat with his feet crossed over each other, his arms holding his knees close to his body, peering down at Ravio from one of the chairs outside the shop he, Ravio, Four and Shadow were sitting outside of. Ravio was on the grass in a few feet from him, eyes fixated on a large metal cucco sign on top of one of the village houses.

"Well...I don't know a lot about them, but from what I know it's because Lorulean Darks are made differently. Hyrulean Darks are literally formed from a piece of their Light's soul. Lorulean Darks are born in their Dark World, formed out of something in that world. They're still considered pieces of their Lights, but their souls are their own naturally-formed entities, rather than a piece ripped out of someone else. That's why if I were to disperse Bandit, or Rana disperse Annie, we'd have very little consequences, aside from feeling super gross and maybe getting sick." Ravio fiddles with a small twig on the ground beside him.

"Lorulean Darks are also called **Atroxi,** while Hyrulean Darks are called **Fayrins.** Fayrins were specifically crafted by the Goddess of Chaos, Fayra. She ripped out us out of our Lights' souls before those Lights technically even existed, and had our bodies cultivated and condensed in what are called **Creation Vats."** Shadow sat on the ground in front of the chair Four sat in, his head resting against one of Four's legs. Four fiddled with the wispy curls of Shadow's unbraided hair, a much more relaxed expression on his face than was usual for him.

"Creation Vats?" Ravio scrunched his nose.

"Yes. I was one of the first ever put in one. I was pulled out of my Light thousands of years before he would ever exist, and I initially helped with keeping an eye on the ones that followed me, until the day I met my Light. I had a different name back then, my Light is who gave me the name **Shadow."**

"Where does the nickname **Rose** come from? I've heard Four call you it a couple times." Tear chimes in, propping his chin on his knee, shifting the opposite leg to lay on the ground in front of him.

"Where have you heard me call him Rose?" Four snaps his head up, glaring at Tear. "I only call him that in private, have you been eavesdropping again?"

Shadow placed a hand on Four's knee. "Quit."

Tear doesn't react, simply continuing to look at Shadow expectantly.

"The name Rose comes from someone I knew back in that Era." Shadow grabbed Four's hand, pressing his fingertips against Four's, rolling his eyes at the low growl let out by the smaller man.

Footsteps stomped their way towards the small group, and the quartet turned their heads to regard Ray who approached them with an annoyed expression, Rinku trotting behind him, a hand wrapped into the back of the strap across Ray's torso.

"Have you all decided whether you're going to Arbiter's Grounds with Zorana tomorrow?" Ray shoves his hands in his pockets, not making eye contact with any of them.

"I'd like to." Tear mumbled.

"Tear goes, I go." Ravio shrugged.

Shadow looks up at Four, raising an eyebrow. Rinku patters over, reaching a hand down to Shadow, and crouching. Shadow takes one of Rinku's hands, using his other to resituate a stray tuft of white hair.

"If you want to go, you can, but you don't have to." Shadow speaks to Four in a low voice, ignoring the seething glare he was receiving from Ray.

Four shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm not sure if there's really a need for me to go. I'm not looking for closure nor do I have a morbid curiosity to meet the man."

"Rai, come here." Ray hisses, the Dark jumping up and trotting back over to Ray's side, his hand curling into Ray's belt. "I'm not coming to ask you again tomorrow, so if you suddenly decide you want to go, find us yourself." Ray turns on his heel, quickly leaving.

"Wow, he is an asshole." Ravio says as soon as Ray is out of earshot.

"Well, we are kind of crashing in his Era, and he clearly was never happy with the situation of being yanked into another adventure while he's trying to settle. In all honesty, he has every right to be upset about the situation." Shadow stands up, patting Four's knee.

"Still doesn't give a right to act like that." Four stands as well, popping his knuckles.

"I don't really think you're in a position to judge." Tear says, standing up alongside Ravio.

This earns a sneer from Four, and Shadow places himself between the two, Ravio doing the same.

"Alright, we're not having any of that." Shadow starts pushing Four away from the other two, holding back a chuckle.

Tear opens his mouth to continue, but Ravio yanks his scarf up, pulling on the ends to cause it to go taut around Tear's mouth. "Nope! You've instigated enough, we're not having a rerun of Thieves' Town." Ravio and Shadow share a look, both snorting in amusement.

  
  


_As the pairs departed from each other, a low sigh sounded in the quiet, hidden corner of the labs. Armor clad legs bounced almost frantically, crimson eyes staring at the glowing orb that gave them a view of the Light Worlders. Creeping black played at the edges of those eyes, gray hands digging into a chunk of purple hair swimming in ebony._

_Vanity breathed in, blowing harshly out of his nose as he ripped the chunk out, shadows billowing out of the side of his head, glowing blue blood slowly beginning to drip down. The black in his eyes slowly dissipated, returning to their usual glowing red._

_He continued to stare at the orb on top of the scepter, the images shifting to a view of his own Light. He narrowed his eyes, snarling as he watched him chat happily with other members of the eclectic group he had found himself in. The shadows continued to pour out of Vanity's head, the blue blood now dribbling down his temple and onto his cheek._

**"Padma. We're going again."** _Vanity hissed, the runes along the staff of the scepter humming in response. Pale, silvery hands rested on Vanity's shoulder, long, pale pink hair draping over the shoulder opposite the billowing shadows._

**"Are you sure this is the right course of action?"** _A soft, whispery voice came from an unmoving mouth, blank grey eyes regarding Vanity with little expression._

**"Yes. Satus will be released tomorrow. Start charging for a Gate big enough to pull all of them at once, reaching from different Eras. I will use the Mirror to create smaller ones until then."**

**"As you wish…Then we shall begin again."** _Padma raised her hand, razor sharp nails gleaming in the low light. That hand descended on Vanity's neck, burying itself into his throat, as shadows shot out, quickly filling the small room._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE ARE BACK BITCHHHEEEESSSSSSS
> 
> Ha, these chapters are gonna be slow going.
> 
> Recently I lost my job, why? My boss wouldn't fucking tell me, I had only been working 10 days, had been given absolutely no indication I had been doing anything wrong, was actually getting PRAISED most days. My dad thinks the dude just couldn't pay to keep me, idk.
> 
> But I'm trying to get back in the saddle and get back in a routine, I'm applying for jobs every day that I possibly can, so we'll see how that goes. Anyways, if y'all wanna join the Hyrule-Bound server, click the invite below, it does not expire!!
> 
> https://discord.gg/v62m52G
> 
> You can also go check me out on tumblr, where you can see art and my shitposts, most of which you can also see on the server!!
> 
> https://themisadventurescrew.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!!! Now that season 1 has officially started we will actually be getting into the meet of the real story, instead of it all just being introduction and exposition like the Prologue and 1st Intermission were. The only other intros that will be happening be side characters, and the small remaining people to be shown in Bound's group, and maybe some Reflections here and there, but other than that we'll actually be getting proper plot now XD
> 
> Stay crazy, my lovely proxies~!!!
> 
> Creator Twitchy out~


	2. Arbiter's Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting a King of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited, i just wanna finally post it

With everyone now outfitted with proper gear, it was more apparent that the people surrounding Gloam were true heroes. Veterans of "saving the world."

_ What a joke you are. You don't deserve the name 'Link.' _

Gloam pressed his fingers against the pulsating black marks that marred his face, keeping his eyes on the grass at his feet.

**_"He just left him here?! Where the hell did he go?"_ **

**_~~~~~_ **

**_"I can't believe a father would just leave his own child on someone else's doorstep to run after some crazy fantasy."_ **

**_~~~~~_ **

**_"My name is Ilei. Ee-lie. Not ee-lay. Though I don't like that name very much. My dad says you're gonna be staying with us for awhile. You're really tall, aren't you like, 6? I'm 7 and a half. I'm waaayyy older than you."_ **

**_"Ilei. Leave the boy alone."_ **

**_~~~~~_ **

A loud huff startled Gloam out of his stupor, the sound of hooves stomping next to him making him rear back. Ray stared down at him from a familiar looking horse, vague concern written on his face.

"You alright? You tend to zone out a lot, huh? That's gonna bite you in the ass one of these days,  _ vome."  _ Ray smirked at him, earning a snort from Gloam.

"Don't chastise me in my own language,  _ tavel vo _ ."

"Did you really just call me an old man? I oughta smack you."

"If you can reach."

"Maybe not from up here, but I'll come down just to rock your shit."

"You wouldn't be able to reach from the ground either."

"I'm going to end you."

"Bring it on,  _ tavel vo." _

Ray and Gloam shared a laugh, Ray whistling at the horse to signal them to start moving. Most of the group was in front of them, talking amongst themselves as Zorana led in front with Zarinia.

"So who all decided to stay back?" Gloam shifted the straps at his waist, looking over the group in front of them.

"Four, Shadow, Aoife, Lucas, Sean….uhhh….ppssshhh...I don't remember all your names yet...I think they're the only ones that stayed back. Rinku was going to go in my place, but I decided I might as well come. Nabooru needed to discuss something with me anyways."

"Nabooru?"

"Sage of Spirit. You said you knew of the Six Sages, right? She's one of them, in this Era at least. She was Ganondorf's second-in-command before everything went to shit. She's trying her damnedest to get shit back in order, with Zorana and her siblings' help of course. The entire Gerudo tribe is kind of in a state of chaos after he was sentenced to imprisonment and execution. The fact that one of his own children is meant to preside over said execution is even worse."

"Damn...Is it really okay for us to go and...visit him?"

"Should be. Not like they can deny the Queen of their tribe the right to visit her father."

Gloam choked at Ray's words, staring up at him in shock. Ray didn't look at him, keeping his eyes forward. "Don't act surprised at that knowledge, Gloam. You know more than you let on."

"I...you're right, I just wasn't expecting you to blurt that out."

"You're Gerudo, right? Might as well learn of some of the historical figures. Your Era is after a civil war, I doubt there's much history left for you to learn. I'm surprised you even know your own language."

"Actually...I learned it from Skylar."

"That's right...she's around in your Era. What about your parents?"

"My mother died during childbirth, father disappeared when I was 6. Left me on the doorstep of the mayor of Ordon Village." Gloam sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Ordon, huh? I assume it's grown by your Era." Ray glances down at Gloam, eyes landing on the black mark that marred his right cheek.

"A bit, probably." Gloam mumbles, keeping his eyes downcast at the ground in front of him.

"What are those marks from, if I may ask?" This question caused Gloam to visibly tense.

"I...don't know. They started appearing when I was 10. Then they'd fade. Since leaving my Era and ending up in Sean's, they've stayed. They'll shift and change shape, growing or fading, but they don't go away completely like they used to." He raised his left hand, showing the back of it to Ray. The symbol of the Triforce was prominent on it, but the middle inverted triangle looked as if it were cracked, the same black markings growing into the top and left triangles. "This has always been there, but the black marks didn't come until I was 17. Right before…" Gloam breathes in, slowly blowing it back out.

"Enough about that...what about you, Ray?" Gloam looks up at Ray, who returns the look with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to hate just about everyone here, which is understandable. They've all basically invaded your Era, your home. You're being pulled into another journey you don't want, but you seem to be just fine around me."

Ray shrugs, sighing. "I don't know, really. You and Four, I don't mind being around you. The Lucas kid is alright, even if the sight of him makes me sad for a reason I can't figure out. I just...don't want this. I didn't want to be pulled from my family again. Even if I made it back shortly after, I know this isn't the end of it. I'm not gonna be able to escape this. But I don't want to leave. I don't want another adventure. I want to stay here, have a family and just live my damn life." He lets out a shaky breath. "You...I don't know what it is. Your presence puts me at ease. Like there's something... **right** about you. Don't ask me what that means, I don't even know."

"It's alright, you don't need to explain, I think I get it anyways."

The two men fall into a comfortable silence, listening to the clamor of the group ahead of them.

Gloam's eyes landed on DJ, who walked close to Zoey and Soldier. A grey wolfos pelt covered their shoulders, the snout of the creature hanging behind them like a hood. The heavy paws sat hanging over their chest, like anchors holding the pelt in place. The rest of it was tied in the back of the strap across their chest. Something about them felt viciously familiar to him, but it wasn't anything like what he felt looking at Ray or Zorana. This felt…

_ Angrier. _

They looked like an Ordonian, round ears hidden by a rat's nest of dark brown curls. Even the deep purple on their new tunic felt familiar, but he couldn't place where he recognized it.

**_The sound of bones clicking together. A child's laugh. The wind blowing deep purple around wildly. His father's smile as he spoke about a woman he'd never met._ **

Brown eyes met blue. Like coals that turned almost red in the sunlight. Gloam tensed when DJ looked at him, their blank stare boring into him. They waved, which Gloam awkwardly returned. He tore his eyes away from them, trying to focus on the others.

Zoey wore chainmail under her maroon shirt now, leather gauntlets covering her forearms and hands. Dark metal shinguards were strapped onto her boots, matching the dark metal of the chainmail. As she walked, she never let go of the soldier's arm, chatting away happily, moving with every word. Gloam thought about what he heard Tyrant say, that Zoey was from the Dark World.

The more he looked at her, the less it seemed impossible. The way she moved was just a bit off from how a Hylian moves. She walked as if she was just barely able to keep her feet on the ground, her hair would move even with no wind or movement from her, as if made of nothing but gas, curling in on itself. Her body would move as if no bones hindered her.

Warrior was almost never away from her side. If he wasn't by her, he was with Sky or Gloam, himself. Though, recently it seemed like Tyrant was starting to pull his attention more and more. The soldier still wore what he always did, the classic green tunic of a hero, a big hat that almost looked like a tail, a soldier's shield and sturdy sword on his back. And that ever present blue scarf. He was the only one who seemed fully ready and prepared for battle before being pulled out, steel pauldrons and chainmail already on, his weapons at the ready. 

The wind blew, and a hush ran over the group. They all stopped, Ray pulling his horse to a stop beside Zorana. A Gerudo guard stood in front of them, a large metal gate behind her leading into the valley. She stared at them with an unwavering glare, her mouth covered by a deep purple veil. Zorana stepped forward, and the guard whistled, the gate creaking loudly as it slowly opened. The group began moving again.

As he passed by her, Gloam locked eyes with the guard, who drew in a sharp breath, and shifted on her feet. Her hand visibly gripped the spear she held tighter, and Gloam quickly turned his head, walking a bit faster. His fingers gripped the piece of broken chain on the front of the shackle around his neck, pulling on it fitfully.

"Men aren't technically allowed in the Fortress, so we'll be staying in the tents outside the gates tonight, and passing through in the morning. As long as everyone behaves when we pass through, the guards won't mind, other than maybe giving some glares." Zorana's voice called over the group, shooting a smile at everyone behind her.

Torrent raises his hand, a confused expression on his face. Zorana snickers, pointing to him. "Yes, Torrent?"

He lowers it. "How come we can't just keep going now? We still have plenty of time before it's dark out."

"We needed to get here before it was dark because monsters tend to come out in the fields, but it'll take quite a while to get to the other side of the desert, where the  **Arbiter's Grounds** are. We can't go through the desert at night, and we can't go through during the middle of the day. Too cold, and too hot respectively. There will be an area for us stay when it's hottest about three quarters the way there, and then we'll be able to spend the evening going the rest of the way to the prison. Then we'll go to where he is the next morning. It's all kind of complicated, but there's more than just walking to this whole journey. Crossing this desert is meant to be a spiritual journey as well. We are walking sacred grounds of my people, and as the  **Queen of the Gerudo,** I have to make sure you all are brought through here properly. And that no one gets lost or hurt on the way there."

Torrent mouths an "oh", shoving his hands into the pockets of his overcoat.

"I've still got that old Gerudo Mask, think we could sneak a couple of em into the Fortress with that?" Ray snickers, earning a slightly amused glare from Zorana. He turns towards the group. "There will be horses for you guys as well, we aren't risking any of you getting lost in the sands. Gerudo stallions are very big, all of you will be able to fit on a few.  _ None  _ of you will be walking. Stay on the horses tomorrow, and do your best to just keep still, they know where they're going. When we're in the settlement, be on your best behavior. The girls do not like visitors, even if they're guests of me and Zorana. If we have to deal with repercussions because one of you did something stupid, I  _ will  _ let them take a stab at you." Ray glares at the group, his icy blue eyes holding a not-so-silent threat.

"Oh, come off it, old man, we know you're all talk." Tyrant's amused voice calls out, earning a sneer from Ray. "We're not gonna antagonize the big ladies with sharp ass sticks, I think we're all a bit smarter than that. We promise not to break any pots." He waltzes forward, slinging an arm around Zorana's shoulders. "Lead the way, boss lady! Before your husband starts shooting arrows at our asses." Zorana giggles, walking forwards with Ty leaning on her. Ray seethes from atop his mount, gritting his teeth.

Gloam snickers, still keeping to the back of the group. They walk for a while before he realizes their presence next to him. They move with so little noise, the only thing that alerted him to their presence was their arm barely brushing against his own. He looks down, his body tensing viciously against his will. From this proximity, he could see the streaks of black and auburn that mixed into the dark brown of their hair, and when they dipped their head back to look up at him, he felt his blood run cold.

For someone so small, DJ was terrifying to look at. Dark eyes that looked like a void when they stared at you, like they could see you down to your soul. Gloam swallowed, trying to find words to say, but he felt frozen, even as he kept walking. DJ stopped, still staring at him, Gloam following suit. The group ahead had stopped, having reached the settlement.

"Hi." Their voice was low, raspy. But their tone was relaxed, calm. Gloam couldn't bring himself to greet them back, he could only keep staring into those coal-like eyes. "Are you alright?"

Gloam sucks in a breath, finally finding his voice. "Yes. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You got nervous when we met that Gerudo guard. You're Gerudo as well, aren't you? I asked Zoey and Soldier a bit about Gerudo. Apparently male Gerudos tend to be sickly, unable to live past a certain age. Oftentimes, it's only male Gerudos from the royal lines that live past childhood. Is that why you act so awkward around Zorana? She's the Queen of this tribe."

"I….in my Era, there are no more Gerudo left, aside from a scant few guards scattered through the Arbiter's Grounds, and….me. Everyone else was wiped out in a war between the Gerudo and Hylians. So it's...a bit weird to think of so many Gerudo being in one place. Meeting Lucas was a shock in itself, but I never saw his home. I'll be seeing this one, so it's just…"

"Odd."

"Yes."

DJ hums, turning their head to look at the group now unpacking, choosing tents to stay in and unpacking their weapons. "Do you think you'll find what you're looking for with them, Gloam? Find closure in finally meeting him? Do you think he'll have the answers?"

Gloam froze, unable to say a word as DJ walked ahead towards the group.

**_What am I trying to get from this?_ **

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

The rest of the trip was uneventful. The glares of the Gerudo guards were expected, and the sands of the desert only caused a few coughs and sneezes here and there. The group was eerily silent until the made it to the checkpoint, but even then not much conversation was made. When the sun was low enough that it was cool enough to continue, they all proceeded in their collective silence.

The towering columns of the Arbiter's Ground was a foreboding sight from the checkpoint, but now, with them so much closer, the feeling they let off was stifling. An aura of pure power seemed to come from the very building blocks of the structure, the Hylian crest seeming to shine above it.

A Gerudo woman in white robes stood at the entrance, a metal face-like headpiece sitting on her head. She stood quietly, flanked by two guards. She extended her hands to Zorana, and pressed them to her forehead. The robes the woman wore trailed on the ground, but still managed to remain pristine, not a single speck of dirt on them. The fabric itself seemed to glow, radiating light. The front of the robes had a circular crest, with a curving line between the halves, the bottom of the fabric pooling around her legs and feet. A white cloak adorned her shoulders, golden clasps keeping it in place.

"Everyone," Ray spoke, "this is Nabooru. Sage of Spirit….And current Keeper of the Arbiter's Grounds." By now, everyone had gotten off of their horses, piling on the massive steps of the prison's entrance.

Nabooru stood facing the group, her hands clasped in front of her. She smiles, bowing slightly to them. Her eyes land on Gloam, and a gasp escapes her mouth. She quickly moves forward towards him, clasping his face in her hands.

"Oh….you…." Honey colored eyes bored into Gloam's.  **"** **_Vome, tav tem Gerudo, ton ragmir?"_ ** Nabooru spoke quickly in her native language, an excited look on her face.

**_"Per ragmir. Ehn Gerudo, semora Nabooru."_ ** Gloam's voice was quiet as he spoke back to her.  **_"Ragmir tom Lon Lon. Lucasari. Von perav yumol nistem."_ **   
  
"Did not wish to visit...I see…" Nabooru pulled her hands back. "But he is a royal?"

" **_Ehni, semora."_ ** Gloam nodded. 

"So we will not die out completely...Thank  **_Harnaema._ ** Come, I'm sure you all are eager to rest. The desert can be harsh. We will allow you to meet him in the morning." Nabooru placed her hand on Gloam's arm, walking with him into the Arbiter's Grounds. Her eyes lingered on the shackle around Gloam's neck, but she remained silent as they all entered the grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun was bright, bleeding in through the windows and cracks in the old stone.

Torrent sat with his chin resting on his knees, staring at the stone wall across from him. Tear was pulling his boots back on whilst seated on a chair a few feet to Torrent's left. Ravio had already left the room, presumably to get something to eat.

"How did you know him, Tear?" Torrent's voice was barely above a whisper. Tear slowly sighed, then let his foot hit the ground loudly. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Why do you want to know?" Tear didn't look at him, instead staring out the small window that sat high on the wall.

"Curiosity, I guess. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Tear tapped his foot for a moment. He sighed again, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, hanging his head to mess with his hair.

"All I know is he was some kind of monster. A mage from Lorule sought to bring him back, and used the Princess of Lorule and the Six Sages' descendants to do so. He ended up merging with him. I've only known the beast, rather than the man, if that's what you're wanting to know." Tear peered at Torrent from behind locks of fading purple.

Tears were barely forming in the corners of Torrent's eyes. He nodded, pressing his forehead to his knees.

"Right….Just the beast…" Torrent whispered.

  
  
  


The walk to the cells was quiet, full of tension. A myriad of foosteps echoed off of the stone floor and walls. Nabooru and Zorana led the group quietly, Ray stationed just behind them, his back straight, on guard.

The cells didn't really look like cells. They were furnished, sturdy beds built into the stone with thick mattresses placed on top of them. Wooden desks were nestled into the corner of each one, small amounts of paper stacked on them, some with journals. A small nightstand was situated by each bed, a few with empty food trays on top of them.

"Most of our prisoners are...unfortunately...Gerudo. After he was incarcerated, many of Ganondorf's followers lashed out. Castle Town was badly damaged, and even the Kokiri Forest was attacked. But even so...we treat our prisoners with respect. They are still living beings, and we wish to treat them as such. Some of these girls may get to leave some day….though… Others may not." Nabooru looked sadly into a cell that held a woman wearing a red tunic and pants. The woman stared back, before turning her head to stare at the wall in front of her once more.

At the end of the hall, two guards stood in full plated armor, their helms a large crescent shape. The black metal gleamed, giving off an aura of power, the massive claymores at their sides being almost as big as the guards themselves. Between them was a tall stone door, runes carved deep into it. Nabooru and Zorana each placed their hands on either side of the door, their opposite hands resting on the arms of the guards.

The guards' armor lit up with similar runes, fading as they seemed to pour themselves into the door. A click was heard, and finally, the door opened.

The morning light streamed through large windows, heavy metal bars covering the outer side of them like a cage. The room itself was huge, rather lavish for the cell of a war criminal. While it didn't have much, it had enough to make any regular villager jealous.

A large bed with plush blankets was situated on the east wall, and the other walls were lined with bookcases. The stone floor was covered in an ornate rug, bearing the Gerudo crest. Seated near one of the two large windows, was a large oak desk, the chair turned so that the back faced the group, who slowly and quietly piled in to the large room. A head of fiery red hair could be seen from the top of the chair, a tan arm leaned on the side rest. On the wrist was a massive metal shackle, engraved with glowing pink runes. Ones that looked oddly similar to the ones Luca made a few nights before.

**_"Votem…"_ ** Zorana calls quietly, and the figure in the chair stirs. They stand, long black robes hitting the floor. The sleeves slipped down, almost covering the hands that now gripped the armrests. Thick curls of red hair fell slightly of front of his face, as he turned to face the group. Golden brown eyes landed on the group, slowly passing over each of them.

**_"Vevhai..._ ** How nice of you to bring guests...And...Ray...surprising that you'd tag along this time." The man spoke, his voice low and gravelly. The robe he wore was tied at waist with a large sash bearing the Gerudo crest. "I would have thought Zarin would be here."

"They stayed in the visitor's quarters." Ray spoke, his hands clenched together in front of him. His glare was fierce, icy blue eyes almost challenging the Gerudo King. Zorana placed her hand on Ray's arm, earning a sideways glance from the old hero, followed by a hesitant nod. Ray turned, stepping out of the room. He shared a look with Gloam as he left, who simply nodded at him.

"A  **_ragmir…?_ ** You,  **_vome..._ ** What is your name?" Ganondorf pointed at Gloam, who sucked in a panicked breath.

"I...I am not a  **_ragmir..._ ** We have one, but he remained in Lon Lon Village. My...my name is Gloam." Gloam bowed slightly, clenching his hands to hide the shaking. He felt a small hand wrap around his, stilling the shake. He turned his head to catch sight of DJ, who stood silently staring at Ganondorf while keeping their hand on Gloam's.

"All of you came just to visit me...How sweet." Ganondorf smiles slightly, the tiredness on his face prevalent. "Company is the best birthday present I could ask for. It does get quite lonely here, and the guards are never ones for conversation." He chuckles, waving his arm. "Take a seat, there are far too many chairs in here for my need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you want the translations im so fucking out of energy i just want to get this out and posted UUGGGHHHH
> 
> FINALLY ITS DONE  
> FUCKING SHIT MAN


End file.
